


More

by knr



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knr/pseuds/knr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Stiles being rough fucked and used by the DILFs!</p><p>Anonymous said:<br/>Hi~ I love your fics btw :D umm... well, it's simple really, Stiles being the center of a gangbang, preferably by the DILFS of Beacon Hills. yea, that's all, please and thank you! *puppy eyes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. Admittedly, the gangbang gets a bit hard to follow but with so many dicks flying around willy nilly (no pun intended), things are bound to get a bit confusing. I apologize if anyone finds it too erratic to read; five people is a lot to write in one single scenario and this is honestly the first time I've written more than a threesome so hopefully it'll get better with time. I almost always feel like I'm forgetting to tag something so, if there's something you feel I forgot to tag, do drop a message [ here](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask) or comment so that I know to update.

It starts out as just John that's allowed to use him, fucking him open and leaving him stretched every night before he goes to work. Stiles should be ashamed, right? Or, should feel something negative towards his father. But Stiles loves him. He really does, in more ways than he should, and he feels guilty for wanting more until John slips one night and makes a promise Stiles wants to beg him to keep. 

Stiles is under John's desk at the office, door shut but he doesn't even bother to shut the blinds. John knows full well he can keep a straight face, but muffling Stiles' eager moans are another task and his father would rather hear them than force him to stay quiet by leaving the door open. As he fucks Stiles' face, his face barely spikes from indifferent as he holds him in place and comes into his mouth. "Such a good little slut," He whispers, biting back a moan before the words tumble from his lips. "Maybe I should let Scott's dad see how well-behaved you can actually be sometimes." Stiles salivates at the thought.  
**  
Rafael has a thing for the risk of getting caught so when John offers Stiles to him, he invites the two of them over for dinner. Stiles is too busy to eat, most of his time at the dining room table spent with his hands beneath the table, a hand on each of them as he stroked them. John tells him to keep going - it's practically a rule now that he's started sharing, that he always gets to come first - but Rafe abstains. 

He'd rather save it for dessert, when the three of them are in the living room and Stiles is bent at the waist with his palms planted on the coffee table. It's different, being fucked by someone that isn't John. Rafe isn't as careful and it's been a while for him, because his thrusts are frantic and he comes inside Stiles after a few minutes. When he starts coming down from it and regrets not getting enough time with the kid, John promises he'll get another turn.  
**  
Peter is next, though he's an accident at first. He's never been much for knocking - or front doors for that matter; he swears to this day that that's where Derek gets it from - and when he climbs through Stiles' window, he's met with the image of Stiles riding his daddy's dick like he was born for it. 

He doesn't even acknowledge John, or give Stiles a chance to notice him before he's taking his cock out and pressing it against Stiles' hole beside John's cock to make himself known. Stiles is all but accustomed to improvising now, turning around so his back is to John and leaning forward, letting Peter fuck his face until tears are staining his cheeks and there's come dribbling from both holes.  
**  
They don't expect Chris. He's the one that Stiles has always wanted, but John isn't sure Chris will bite. They're cautious with this one, all but showboating Stiles around until Chris takes the bait. It's after another near-death experience and maybe it's just hormones running high but when Stiles ends up on the hood of Chris' truck and fucked full while John watches them, he knows he's perfect. 

John finds out that within minutes that Chris is the only one so far that can make Stiles come untouched besides him, and maybe he should feel jealous. But, instead, he just feels impressed. Stiles ends up with John's cock in his mouth and Chris' in his ass in front of the headlights in the middle of the forest, and he's still begging his father for more on the ride home.  
**  
It's Stiles' seventeenth birthday when he invites all of them over for a 'party' and he has a sneaking suspicious they all think they're the only ones invited until they show up. Stiles is on his knees when John leads the three of them into the living room, mouth open and waiting and a plug keeping his ass stretched so they didn't need to waste time working him open. 

While some of them remain stunned for a hint of a second that everybody knows about each other now, it's Peter that makes the first move. He smiles, something almost like adoration in his eyes as he undresses and presses his cock into Stiles' waiting mouth. The teenager is completely still, letting Peter take control of him and his own cock his already leaking before Rafe even walks over to him. 

Rafael doesn't bother with something like a handjob right now. He didn't last nearly long enough last time and he wants all the time he can get inside Stiles while he can. Rafe pulls Stiles away from Peter, which earns a growl in response, until Peter realizes what he's doing. Stiles is light, easy to move as Rafe sets him on his hands and knees on the coffee table, putting him at the perfect height that they don't need to crouch to get into him. Peter's already in his mouth again by the time Rafe is moving behind him and pulling the plug out, tossing it aside. 

He wastes no time in fucking Stiles, bottoming out on the first thrust and each after that and Stiles' vision goes starry with lust. Rafe is eager even now with his thrusts, all of them choppy and desperate like a dog trying to breed rather than slow and appreciative. John settles for fucking into Stiles' fist for now and tells himself he's being selfless. He lives with Stiles, he can have him anytime he wants. 

John just takes in the sight for a few moments, fucking lazily into Stiles' fist as he looks over them. Peter's cock sheathed in Stiles' ass, and Rafe gagging him with his cock pressed against the back of Stiles' throat. And, honestly, he can't remember a single damn moment where his son has ever looked more beautiful. He just shakes his head in disbelief, mainly at how damn lucky he is, before shifting his gaze to look over at Chris. 

Chris is the last to take a turn, the first while spent just watching all of them and stroking himself from the other side of the room. Everytime he questions whether or not Stiles can actually take all of it, whether or not he's actually enjoying it, Stiles seems to sense the need for reassurance and he's moaning against whatever cock is in his mouth. It takes nearly half an hour for Chris to finally join though, and it's Peter that pulls out of Stiles' ass to give him a chance, grabbing Stiles' hand and leading it to his cock. 

He hesitates for a moment but finally, Chris is sinking into Stiles with a low moan and he just stays buried inside him for a moment. Stiles is getting sloppy; fucked open and wet and they've all been so caught up with their entertainment that it's finally Chris that breaks the silence, save for a chorus of panting and moans from each of the party guests. "Fuck, such a little cockslut," He murmurs, and John chuckles from behind him. Chris can't help the disappointment he feels when John tells him to move, and he's about to apologize for the name when John moves to lie beneath Stiles on the table. 

John's breath is ragged, cock pressed inside Stiles as he reaches to gesture for Chris to come back and that's when it registers. His steps are slow, cautious even as John calls him over and he's stroking himself, pressing the head of his cock against Stiles' hole right above where John's cock is filling him. This is the first time the teenager really feels the stretch but the cry of surprise against Rafe's cock does nothing to stop Chris, fucking in beside John as he grips Stiles' hips, pulling him back onto his cock. 

Tears are rolling down Stiles' cheeks as he rocks back and forth with greedy pushes and pulls and god, he feels an entirely new level of full and it takes John reaching up to hold his son up with a smirk to keep him from collapsing because Stiles' muscles are trembling and he's spilling onto John's stomach. John just rocks his hips up, pressing deeper into him in response before murmuring against his throat. "Happy birthday, son."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I always appreciate any comments or the like. If you have something you'd like to see, toss it in [ here](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
